ABSTRACT-Rapid Case Ascertainment (RCA) Shared Resource Rapid Case Ascertainment (RCA) is a unique population science shared resource that provides central support for population-based research by providing rapid ascertainment of cancer cases that occur across North Carolina. Rapid case ascertainment (identification within one month after diagnosis) is critical to the successful conduct of quality, population-based, epidemiologic and outcomes studies, including studies that incorporate molecular biology, biomarkers, and patient-reported outcomes. Since it started in 1993, RCA supported multiple large population science research studies of breast, colon, prostate, head and neck cancers and melanoma. These included case-control etiologic studies and outcomes-related studies of bladder and prostate cancer. Built on decades of close collaboration with the State of North Carolina?s Central Cancer Registry (CCR) RCA facilitates efficient and centralized case identification. Because of its long-standing collaborative relationship with hospitals in North Carolina, RCA also works with LCCC members to collect baseline and follow-up medical records for enrolled patients. Finally, RCA provides consultation and administrative assistance to researchers through the coordination of grant applications, IRB approvals, reports to hospitals and tumor registrars, database development, and activities among project investigators, the State of North Carolina?s CCR, and related state committees. The RCA shared resource provides centralized coordination ascertainment, especially for hospitals in rural and underserved counties in the Center?s catchment area (all of North Carolina). Case-finding takes place for multiple studies across hospitals, providing a high degree of efficiency and cost effectiveness for the studies. In 2014, the facility was used to identify 16,366 new cases of breast, meningioma, prostate, cervical, colorectal, ovarian and medullary thyroid cancer cases across all 100 counties in North Carolina. A unique and valuable resource, RCA collaborated with other NCI Cancer Centers by supporting NC population research with other cancer centers in NC and outside the state. UNC Lineberger investigators continue to expand their efforts in population-based studies that rely on rapid case ascertainment. The RCA shared resource requests $73,090 in CCSG funds, representing 21% of its total budget. Future plans include the implementation of new NC population-based epidemiologic, clinical, and health services studies and working with the CCR to obtain additional follow-up on the occurrence of second primary tumors and the timely assessment of vital status of cases enrolled in epidemiologic and other population studies.